Gilmore Peace
by Pheebs20
Summary: A little conversation between Luke and Rory. Set after the finale.


Hi!  
Well, this is my second fanfic, but my first one about Gilmore Girls. This takes place about two years after the finale. English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes you might find. 

Hope you like it:)

- I don't own Gilmore Girls. If I did it would've ended in a very different way.

* * *

Rory woke up from a really weird dream trying to catch her breath. She looked at the clock on the night stand "4:00 am. Great." She thought to herself and tried to fall back asleep. Rory hadn't been sleeping very well lately, she had too much stuff in her head: she loved her job as head editor of the New York Times, but it took a lot of time even now that she was on vacation. And of course there was the thing that had her worried the most, planning her wedding. She had so much help from her mother and Emily and so many other people. She was even staying at Lorelai's house, because she had organized for the wedding to be in Stars Hollow and both Rory and the groom were more than happy with the idea. But the date was getting closer and closer and she kept having this feeling that she was forgeting something important.

After about an hour or so of trying to go back to sleep she gave up, got up and went to the kitchen to get some coffee. If she was going to wake up she needed a little boost. She opened her bedroom door an walked into the kitchen without turning any lights on, because she knew from experience the light was bad for the eyes when you've just woken up. Soon she realised that walking around in the dark was a bad idea as she bumped into something... no, wait... into someone!

"Hey! Wow! who's there?!"

"What? Wait" Suddently the lights went on and she had to close her eyes a bit, but not before getting a good view of who else was there in the kitchen and who was to blame for her temporary blindness.

"Luke! Oh my God, you scared me to death!"

"I'm so sorry, Rory. I thought you were asleep. Oh no, did I wake you up? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have made so much noise!"

"No, no, Luke I was already awake. Don't worry"

Rory, who had recovered from the shock of the bright lights, could now see that Luke had put quite a lot of things on the kitchen table: eggs, milk, juice, bread. "So I see that your midnight snacks are not so much snacks, but a whole meal."

Luke didn't get what she meant at first, because he was busy getting more stuff from the fridge "What? Oh, yeah. No, I... well... " He was clearly trying to make something up to say to Rory, but it was too early to lie so he just told her the truth. "I guess I can't hide it anymore. Since this is your last Sunday as a single woman I wanted to make you a big breakfast with all the things you like."

It was this the kind of things that made her love that man standing in front of her more and more each day. "Are you serious?? I can't believe this. Thanks Luke!" She walked up to him and gave him a big hug "I love you so much. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." When they broke the hug she could see he was very touched at her words, and a bit embarassed too, it is Luke after all.

"I love you too, Rory. And I like doing this. Is my way of helping you relax a little when we're less than a week away from your wedding."

"Yeah. It's definitely getting closer." She sat down at the table as all the wedding plans came rushing back to her mind. The cake, the dress, the party, the guests. It was a miracle it was all ready, because it seemed like an impossible task 6 months ago when she had gotten engaged.

"Are you ok?" Asked Luke with a worried expresion on his face as he sat down next to Rory. "Is there something wrong with the wedding?"

"No, everything is great. Too great actually. Don't you think it's weird that everything has fallen right into place so easily?" The words came out of her mouth before she could think about them. That was it, what she was so worried about. There had not been a time at some Gilmore event that something hadn't gone very wrong. And she was scared her wedding wouldn't be the exception.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. I don't know, the first time you and mom were engaged things didn't work out... "

"But they did work out the second time around." He interrupted her.

"Of course. You're happily married now. But that doesn't change the fact that things didn't turn out the way they were supposed to."

"And how were they supposed to turn out? That Lorelai and I had gotten married the first time? That you were married to Logan now? Look, Rory. Things always happen for a reason. Life may grabb us and pull us in many different directions, but at the end whatever happens is the right thing."

It was amazing how he could always say the right things to calm her down. Many people saw in Luke a distant man who probably avoids any human contact, but she knew him. He was so wise and could fix everything with just a few words. "Luke?" She said when a thought came to her head. A thought that she was shocked hadn't come earlier.

"Yeah, Rory?"

"Would you please walk me down the aisle?"

The biggest smile she had ever seen appeared on his face and his eyes were now a little watery, but he managed to clean them very fast. But the smile faded away a little before he spoke "Rory, are you sure you don't want to ask your dad to do that?"

"That's what I'm doing"

Even before Lorelai and Luke had gotten married over a year ago, Rory always saw him as the strongest father figure in her life. The fact that Christopher was responsible for half her DNA was something that didn't need much of an effort, any guy could've done that. But Luke was there for them all the time. Whatever they needed he would make it happen no matter what. He was actually a father. Her father.

"Then I would be more than glad to walk my daughter down the aisle." You could almost see 'proud' written on his face as he moved closer to hug Rory. The hug lasted for a long while, because Rory finally felt such comfort that she didn't want to move from there. They eventually broke the hug and Luke gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I think I'll go take a shower so I can enjoy this amazing breakfast" said Rory as she got up.

"You go do that and it will be waiting for you here when you get back."

"Thanks, dad."

"You're welcome, future Mrs. Mariano."

The Gilmore world was finally at peace.

* * *

What did you think?  
Please review, you know you want to ) 


End file.
